


His voice.

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, Human Theo Raeken, Liam is a werewolf as normal, Liam-centric, M/M, Pining Liam, Soft Boys, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Theo does asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam hasn’t been able to get a full night’s sleep in forever. One day, one of his friends tell him about ASMR, and he checks it out – because why not?He wakes up more rested than he’s ever felt. Liam needs it like air now, is he that crazy for almost falling in love with a voice?(P.S. this is not really about ASMR, it's mostly about Liam obsessing over Theo's soothing voice.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amanda (@LovelyLittleGrim) for coming up with the idea. ♥️
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Liam’s eyes are sore, he knows, his eyelids feel heavier than the weight of his heart, if that is possible. He’s tired. He’s tired of not being able to calm his heart down, he’s tired to be afraid each time he hears a sound, he’s tired of not being able to sleep.

The only thing he finds solace in, is playing a video game until the sun is up again, or he passed out from exhaustion because of the lack of sleep. Even losing himself on YouTube, clicking on cat videos, even though he doesn’t even find them that cute to begin with, he’s always been a dog person if he’s honest, or stupid slime videos.

The first time he hears about ASMR, or whatever the order of the letters or what their meaning is, is when one of the guys that play with him at crazy hours of the night suggests he gives it a try. They seem to never sleep either, so Liam guesses they know what they’re talking about.

The idea is still absurd to him. Listening to some weird people on the internet, munch some foods or talk quietly into your ear as if they were into your personal space doesn’t sound appealing; at all. But they keep pushing, and if Mason knew that he’d been offered a solution, even the smallest one, and he didn’t at least give it a try, he’d be sliced alive.

So he tries it. Types out ASMR on Youtube. As expected, he gets weird mic-touching things, hair cutting, and even live ASMR that he really doesn’t want to click on, even though they are said to be for relaxation and sleep.

He tries again, more specifically ASMR sleep, and scrolls down, and down, and down, until he finds a thumbnail that doesn’t look strange or awkward, without blonde girls’ faces with crooked smiles or badly orchestrated photos of slimes and other random object that can make sounds. He can’t find any appealing enough to click, even though he has to admit, the only ones he actually considers clicking on are male ones.

He decides to just scroll again, eyes closed and randomly click on one of the videos after changing his search to male voices ASMR.

He peeks at the screen after clicking, just to check if a video is actually charging. The page is blank, so he guesses one’s yet to come. He settles further back in his chair, eyes closed in concentration, waiting for noises or voice to creep him out of it, and scare him into never wanting to hear about those 4 letters combined together, but all he hears is silence.

He cracks one eye open just to see a stupid YouTube ad. Great, you can’t even skip it. Those silent ads, white with the logo, as if it needed to be there, like you weren’t already on YouTube? Stupid. He scoffs, resting his head once again on the chair back.

Then there’s some low shuffling, a quiet throat clearing followed by a soft voice introducing itself.

“Hey, I’m Theo. I don’t really know why I’m doing this. I-” a low chuckle follows, and Liam is frozen in his seat. “I’ve been told my voice would be great for that kind of thing, and I’ve kinda been pressured into this” he chuckles again and Liam feels his lips being tucked upwards. “So yeah, I’m going to be there with you for some time, I hope I will do this the right way.”

The voice is deep, like the far away rumble of a storm, and Liam loves it. He’s whispering in the microphone, starting to talk about the stories he will tell, perfectly prompted by low chuckles and light shuffling sounds, Liam guesses he’s kind of nervous doing this, but then again, who wouldn’t? Liam can’t help but wonder what he looks like. He’s too afraid to open his eyes though. He doesn’t want to be disappointed, somehow. But then again, maybe the guy isn’t even showing himself on camera. He laughs quietly to himself imagining ridiculous slide-shows made of pictures of his cat, fat orange tomcat, as Theo is describing, voice soft.

He would have thought he’d be creeped out by the way Theo seems to be talking in his ear, like he was leaning in his personal space, but he isn’t. He kinda likes it. Which is a bit ridiculous.

He sees stories drawing themselves on the back of his closed eyelids as Theo tells them, he chuckles when Theo makes sarcastic comments or funny anecdotes. He feels his nape slowly becoming numb from the position, he has no idea how long he’s been listening to Theo talk but his eyes seem to be glued together, and his body is more relaxed than he’s felt in a while. He’d even dare to say he’s too tired to walk to bed right now. The irony.

He cracks an eye open with difficulty, groaning when the light from the screen blinds him momentarily, before his eyes refocuse. He can’t avoid seeing it. But thankfully, (or not?) Theo has decided not to show himself, just his lips are slightly visible behind the microphone, moving as the words flow out and seemingly sip straight into Liam’s bones.

Liam’s eyes run over all he can see, the plain white t-shirt, the stubble, the way his neck disappears behind the white fabric, his lips.

He’s much more awake now that the light has woken up his cornea, so he pauses the video reluctantly, and takes off his pants and t-shirt, shutting the laptop, and putting the video to charge on his phone. He checks the time. 3 AM.

He wouldn’t have thought he’d be climbing in bed so early. At least not willingly and actually thinking he’d have a chance to get a grasp of the sleep he needs.

Putting his earphones in, looking at the length of the video he sighs. 25 minutes should seem long. Not to him. He’d probably be able to replay it 10 times before actually feeling any more sleepy, and who knows how long it’ll take for him to fall asleep. To get what? 2 hours at max.

But he doesn’t realise drifting off to sleep, smiling sleepily when Theo chuckles, with his phone put next to his pillow. He doesn’t even replay the video once.

* * *

Liam wakes up the next morning to his alarm, sounding very far away. He’s so comfortable that he wonders if he even is in his own bed, the covers are warm and soft.

He blinks his eyes open, the room is lit by the morning sun and Liam is confused, because he usually never wakes up because of his alarm. He’s usually up before it rings, that is, if he managed to fall asleep the night before. He rolls over sleepily, stretching his arm over his head and the other toward where he knows his phone is.

Turning the alarm off, blinking sleepily another time at the ceiling, he finally realises not only has he woken up because of the alarm, but he also didn’t hear it the first time.

He jumps out of bed, seeing black for a second at the sudden action, before messily making his way to the bathroom. He’s going to be late to class. This never happens. He’s always the one waiting for Mason.

Hurrying, managing to get dressed while washing his teeth, he catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror. His eyes don’t look sore the way they always do, the bags under his eyes are still there, but not swollen and his eyelids don’t hang over his eyes like a guillotine threatening to fall any moment.

He narrows his eyes at the reflection. Over the panic of the ‘I’m late’ he didn’t think twice about it; he’s feeling rested. He’s actually feeling rested, this didn’t happen in forever. He doesn’t remember the last time he didn’t wake up wanting nothing more than actually going to bed.

His thoughts wander back to the video he listened to. How Theo talked him down, how his eyes couldn’t stay open and how his shoulders had slumped on their own. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, doesn’t remember turning a hundred times over before actually finding a position somewhat good enough, doesn’t remember staring at the ceiling silently cursing his brain for over-thinking, cursing his mind and body for no cooperating when all both wanted the same thing. Rest.

His fingers itch to play the video again, because he’s sure he fell asleep before the end and therefore didn’t hear the rest of the stories, but he doesn’t because at least he’ll have something to listen to when he’ll get to bed tonight.

Finishing getting properly dressed, grabbing his bag, keys and phone, he bolts out the door and starts running.

* * *

 “Sorry man, I woke up late!” he says, finally arriving in front of Mason, whose eyes are now wide open with surprise and worry.

“I was seriously worried. And now I’m confused. You said you woke up _late_?” Liam hears him stressing out the end of the sentence, feeling the other’s gaze on the top of his head as he bends over trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah. Well, let’s get going so we don’t get late.” he says, gently grabbing Mason’s arm and bringing him towards their building.

“Do you plan on explaining?”

“I woke up late because I didn’t hear the alarm the first time.” he says shrugging. Mason’s eyes look like they’re going to pop out of their socket any time now. He’s eyeing Liam like he’s just lost a plot. Like his face has turned blue or he’s grown horns – not that this couldn’t happen, because Liam is a werewolf, so now they’re kind of ready to see supernatural things getting out of nowhere.

Still, Mason looks more shocked by the statement than the time he first learnt Liam was a werewolf.

“How have you done that? You actually look… alright. For you. I mean-” he mumbles. Liam shrugs.

“Yeah. I feel strangely rested. I’m not sure if it’s because of this video or-”

“What video?”

“Well, I kinda watched a video last night, and I fell asleep listening to it; actually not remembering falling asleep. This doesn’t happen. I barely remember settling in my bed, closing my eyes after clicking play and then it was the morning?” Liam says, holding the door open for Mason as they both step into the classroom.

“What is this miracle video?” Mason asks him, eyes still a little wider than normal, brows furrowed in wonder.

“It’s-” Liam stops himself. He doesn’t really want to share it. Not that he’s embarrassed about it. He just… doesn’t want to share it. Doesn’t want someone else falling asleep to Theo’s voice. “- a video?” he tries, smiling tentatively.

“Why don’t you tell me? Do you realise how much this is that you actually don’t look like a zombie _zombie_? This is like a miracle man!” Mason states, an eyebrow raised in question.

Liam is saved by the ringing bell, and the teacher walks in, shutting Liam up before he tries to explain without really doing so.

Luckily, Mason only tries once to ask again about the video, but seeing how much Liam tries to change the subject, he lets it be. Because as long as his best friend found a way to get the sleep he deserves, Mason is happy, whatever the video is about.

* * *

When Liam gets home that afternoon, after the usual study session at Mason’s, the night has almost fallen. He shuffles around, microwaving some leftovers, and settling down before his play station, like what he does best. His phone keeps getting his attention though, sat at the corner of his desk. It keeps reminding him of Theo’s voice. Of how rested he feels. How his brain managed to follow during morning classes and how he copied only one quarter of Mason’s whole notes because he’d been able to actually write things down and _understand._

Picking at his food, controller in his other hand waiting for the game to load, his eyes keep drifting back to the phone.

“Oh fuck it.” he mutters angrily, putting the controller down and picking the phone up. He clicks on YouTube, loading the video again. He doesn’t miss the way his shoulders relax the second Theo’s voice enters his ears again. He wants to keep frowning because he feels stupid for coming home and not being able to wait more than ten minutes before losing control and going back to this bloody video, but Theo seems to be chuckling directly in his brain and his face goes soft.

* * *

The end of the video arrives and Liam finds himself more focused on the words that leave Theo’s lips than the game in front of him.

“This was the last story for today. I don’t know how long this even lasted-” a soft chuckle. Liam’s lips tug upwards. “-but I’m glad to see you’re still there. If I get good reviews on this video, maybe I’ll do another one, as I quite enjoyed doing it myself. Until then, let’s hope life treats you well.” There is a noticeable click suggesting the video just ended, and Liam’s thoughts are spinning. He should probably leave a comment, saying that the video was great or whatever, really. But his eyes are glued on the TV screen, red letters signalling he lost the game, and he can’t think of anything other than the fact that he should say something.

His eyes finally leave the screen in front of him, falling on another one, scarier somehow, and his fingers twitch on the controller. He huffs in frustration, _there’s nothing to be afraid about, you idiot,_ before he grabs the phone. He scrolls down to the comments, reading the ones already there.

“ _Your voice is melting my heart. Thank you for this!_ _Hope you’ll do more!_

_So glad I found you, best asmr ever! Im so relaxed now_

_You voice is literally my favourite thing, you need to do more videos!!_

_You’re amazing, the stories were entertaining and your voice is fabulous! I need more!_

_Looking forward to hear more from you. This helped me so much, well done._

_Omg your voice is the best thing ever, I fall asleep listening to this all the time now!_ ”

Liam groans. So many people like this video already. He shouldn’t feel annoyed by that, but here he is anyway. He can’t help glaring at the usernames of each person who has commented on there, specifically the ones talking about falling asleep to Theo’s voice. Jealousy is an idiotic feeling, but he can’t help it.

His fingers hover over the ‘ _Leave_ _a_ _public_ _comment_ ’ grey writing and his mind is blank. He inhales sharply, and decides to just type in what goes through his mind. He’ll delete it if it ends up being too much in any way.

 _“I don’t know if that’s because of this video or if it’s because a fairy visited me the same night and granted my wish to have a good night's sleep, but I feel rested for the first time in… forever. So yes, you’re asking if you should do more of these videos, and I’m telling you, please do. I can’t really listen to the same stories for the rest of my life, not that you’re boring._ ”

He stares at the screen, reading what his fingers seemed to have typed on their own. It doesn’t sound so bad. Not even half as bad as he thought, so he reads it again, inhales slowly and presses publish. He may or may not have thrown the phone away just after he did, but no one has to know about that. He quickly gulps down the rest of his now cold food, selects another game and forgets about it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because I sure as hell am to share it with you. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and so is constructive criticism, of course.
> 
> Hope to see you soon. x


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_ "His fingers hover over the ‘ _Leave_ _a_ _public_ _comment_ ’ grey writing and his mind is blank. He inhales sharply, and decides to just type in what goes through his mind. He’ll delete it if it ends up being too much in any way.

 _“I don’t know if that’s because of this video or if it’s because a fairy visited me the same night and granted my wish to have a good night's sleep, but I feel rested for the first time in… forever. So yes, you’re asking if you should do more of these videos, and I’m telling you, please do. I can’t really listen to the same stories for the rest of my life, not that you’re boring._ ”

He stares at the screen, reading what his fingers seemed to have typed on their own. It doesn’t sound so bad. Not even half as bad as he thought, so he reads it again, inhales slowly and presses publish. He may or may not have thrown the phone away just after he did, but no one has to know about that. He quickly gulps down the rest of his now cold food, selects another game and forgets about it for a while."

* * *

  
He climbs into bed at 1. He told himself he’ll try to get a whole night's sleep. And if it doesn’t work, he’ll just get out of bed and start another game.

He plays the video, unable to stop watching it for the first 25 minutes, watch the way the words leave the pink lips, and how his neck tenses slightly when he laughs and the perfect smile that follows each quiet chuckle. When the video ends, Liam’s eyelids feel heavy so he just replays the video and closes his eyes.

* * *

He wakes up the next morning in the exact same situation than before. Didn’t realise falling asleep, no turning around in bed for hours, no angry sighs at how is body won’t go to sleep. First alarm missed but arriving on time to see Mason waiting for him, an eyebrow raised.

The situation replays itself for the whole week until Liam can’t hold it anymore and tells Mason about it.

“So you know, how I’ve been able to sleep, lately?” Liam says one day as they both play xbox at Mason’s.

He sees Mason tense up next to him, but they both keep their eyes on the screen before them.

“Yeah, of course I know. You look better than I remember.”

“Well, it’s actually… don’t you dare laugh okay?” Liam says seriously, turning to look at his best friend. Mason pauses the game, slowly meeting Liam’s gaze. He shakes his head with a smirk.

“Who do you think I am?” Liam sighs.

“Okay, so have you ever heard of ASMR?” he asks, probably looking like a kid about to reveal the fact that they broke their mum’s favourite vase.

“Yeah I have, but I’ve never given it a go because, well, not a fan of having someone whispering in my ear to be honest.” Mason shrugs.

“Well me neither, but the boys insisted I tried it, so I gave it a go the other night and … There is this guy, he talks and I swear, Mase, it’s like honey is dripping all over me, I-” he shakes his head, trying to hide the smile that threatens to tear his face in half. “And it’s not some weird noise or some shit like that, he just talks about things that happened to him, describes his cat or things like that, and he just talks softly, and it’s stupid but I could listen talk for hours and okay maybe I actually _do_ , but that’s not the point.” he breathes in, trying to find the right words to explain it, because he knows Mason has never tried ASMR and wouldn’t understand, even Liam doesn’t, but “My point is, I don’t even mind having him in my personal space. Hell, I even wish I could feel his breath tickling my neck when he talks.”

Liam looks at his best friend, who has almost turned red so hard he tries to shallow the laughters clearly bubbling in his throat. He groans, turning back to the screen.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” he says bitterly. A hand lands on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to the man next to him. Mason is smiling widely, chuckling.

“It’s true, I don’t really understand, but that’s not the point... The point is, Liam, is that what you’ve said was so gayest thing I've ever heard.” he states breathlessly, looking at Liam with a serious expression. Then he's laughing so hard he can't breathe.

* * *

He checks the video too much, he knows, but he mostly checks the comments. He doesn’t want to miss if Theo has answered people. If he has answered him.

When it happens, Liam is walking up his stairs. You can say that he badly trips. And he’d probably need a new phone by the end of the month if he keeps throwing it each time something happens, but he can’t help it.

When he picks himself and his phone off the floor, he reads:

“ _Hey, your comment made me laugh so thank you for that !_

Liam can picture him laugh breathlessly. He simultaneously feels his face start to burn.

_I appreciate the fact that you liked it, this makes me very happy. I’m probably going to do more.”_

And now he can’t stop smiling. Great.

* * *

He realises the mess he is when he starts playing it other times than before bed. He listens to it in the morning as he eats breakfast, he listens to it in between breaks before a test, he listens to it when he plays video games.

He tells himself he shouldn’t do that. That he needs to stop, because this is stupid. He can barely stop himself from going on YouTube now. He’s sure half the views of the video are his. This isn’t healthy.

And so he tries to go to bed without it, just once. As expected, he can’t do anything but twist and turn, and curse, and check the time on his phone. Ten minutes feel like hours. Falling asleep seems like the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.

He can’t do it.

He can’t sleep without Theo’s voice.

He’s screwed.

* * *

When Liam gets the notification that a new video is up, he almost loses it. They’re at Mason’s, and his phone rings a way Liam has never heard it before, and it only means one thing.

His hands are shaking as he clumsily reach for the phone, and he does everything so fast that Mason flinches at his side.

“What’s up dude?” Liam hears him ask, but it sounds distant to him even though the other is in the same room. He doesn’t answer, throws himself on his best friend’s bed and plugs in his earphones. He clicks on the video while saying one word to Mason, hoping he’ll understand he needs to shut up for the time being.

“Theo.”

* * *

Luckily for Mason, and not that much for Liam, the video is one minute long, the same setting with the same deep voice, the same lips and same smile but now he’s not whispering, and it’s like a bomb has just been dropped on Liam’s head. He doesn’t know if it’s worse or not. It makes Liam wonder what his voice sounds like when he is totally at ease, voice not tinted with a little discomfort linked to the fact that he’s recording himself, maybe he throws jokes at his friends, laughing too loudly with his head back, even snorts unattractively when he can’t breathe. Liam wonders what his voice sounds like when he whispers to you, and you only, on a very late night, not through a computer screen.

The video is a short introduction to the channel, talking about how many seem to have liked the previous video (and Liam knows, he has checked the comments everyday, to see if more people had come) and so Theo plans to try and do a video a week, update on the Mondays, and that now he’d like to do some reading, so if anyone has suggestion on books they’d like to hear, they’re welcome to write it down in the comments.

Liam watches the video three times before he slowly looks up from his phone, to see his best friend has kept studying like nothing has been happening. Liam’s world is shaken. Does anyone realise how much this means?

Liam stands up, walks over to his best friend and plops down like a liveless puppet. His arms are dangling by his side and his eyes are lost in the distance.

After he’s somehow recovered, and has dropped the weird attitude, Mason nudges Liam’s shoulder, smiling teasingly.

“So, do you plan on showing me the guy or what?” Mason asks.

Liam looks at him, gaze empty. “I don’t know what he looks like.” he sighs, he’s already told him that. He is very bitter about it, to be honest, he would really like to know, now.

“Well, his voice then. Can I hear his voice?”

“No, you can’t.” Liam narrows his eyes at him, and he hopes the look he gives him makes himself understood.

“Alright.” Mason grumbles as an answer.

* * *

Liam gets used to waking up late, so he puts his alarm a little earlier, and it isn’t that much of a bother because he actually gets almost full nights of sleep now. It still is hard to get to bed early, old habits die hard.

Many things get better, but one doesn’t. He gets angry on the days he isn’t able to hear Theo’s voice. He usually manages to listen to it in the morning, and sometimes during the day, but when he isn’t able to, everything is more irritating to him. Something itches inside, his wolf paces around, and it’s getting harder to control.

Mason notices it, and they both don’t really understand it because Liam should be more at peace now that he gets enough sleep, but somehow it isn’t how it goes. The same night, Liam gets a call from Scott, always coming up on the right moment.

They talk a bit before Liam can’t help but ask “Can your anchor be someone you’ve… never met?” The question is followed by silence, before he hears Scott sighs.

“What do you mean ‘never met’?” Liam pinches the bridge of his noise. He knows how stupid it sounds.

“Like, you know, heard their voice but don’t know what they look like, or just, you know, never talked.” he tries to explain, pacing around his room.

“You mean you heard someone talk once and you think they’re your anchor?” Scott asks, and his voice is perplex. It makes Liam groans.

“No.” Liam says. And so he explains more in details how everything happened, Theo’s voice, is non-so-sleepless nights anymore, how he feels irritated and in need to hear him. Scott listens attentively to what Liam tells him and when he’s done with the messy explanations, all he gets is an ‘I guess it could happen.’ from Scott. Not very helpful.

“Okay well. Thank you anyway.” he sighs, and the same hand goes through his hair over and over again until they hang up.

* * *

The next day, he is sat next to Mason in this stupid economy class, and obviously the teacher hates them.

She decides group projects are a good idea. It isn’t, Liam hates them. Thank god Mason is in class.

She decides she’ll make the groups. Liam is suddenly reminded why he hates her, too.

Mason is grouped with this girl they’ve never heard of, and as Liam looks around the room he notices he doesn’t know anybody there, either. Great. Could this get any worse?

Having a silent conversation with Mason who’s now sat at his right, but on another desk with some random girl, about how their lives suck, he doesn’t notice who he’s been grouped with until a guy sits down next to him. He groans, turning around. He’s annoyed, but not rude, thank you very much.

“Hey.” he says, looking at the side of the guy’s face.

“Hi.” he answers, and Liam’s heart is stopping. The world freezes. Every sound fades into silence. The man in front of him smiles tentatively, searching his face, and Liam feels his vision blur. _You’re not going to cry, are you?_ He asks himself. But he feels very well like it.

“Are you alright?” the voice asks again, a voice he’s come to know too well. Liam wants to reach out and makes sure he’s real. He’s there. He couldn’t mistake this voice for another, could pick it out of a million if he had to.

With the only breath he can catch, feeling it burn his lungs, Liam opens his mouth.

“ _Theo._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... For those who have noticed, I changed the number of chapters from 2 to ?  
> I had planned to end it like that, but I feel like I'm going to get yelled at a lot and I also want to write a little more on this story so... Yes, there'll be a sequel. :)
> 
> I hope you liked it, tell me what you think of the original ending and what you'd like to see in the sequel if you want one! ❤
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any typo/mistake if you see one, and of course, comments and kudos are appreciated, as is constructive criticism! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little time but here it finally is. :) I sincerely hope you enjoy it !♥️

_Previously:_  
  
“Hey.” he says, looking at the side of the guy’s face.

“Hi.” he answers, and Liam’s heart is stopping. The world freezes. Every sound fades into silence. The man in front of him smiles tentatively, searching his face, and Liam feels his vision blur. _You’re not going to cry, are you?_ He asks himself. But he feels very well like it.

“Are you alright?” the voice asks again, a voice he’s come to know too well. Liam wants to reach out and makes sure he’s real. He’s there. He couldn’t mistake this voice for another, could pick it out of a million if he had to.

With the only breath he can catch, feeling it burn his lungs, Liam opens his mouth.

“ _Theo._ ”

* * *

 

The boy watches him curiously, his eyes glinting with nothing of judgement, just pure amusement and curiosity.

“The one and only.” and then he’s laughing, and Liam feels himself melting. He knows his cheeks are probably redder than they’ve ever been, and he manages to give the boy a watery smile in return. But he's breathless. “You’re Liam right?”

Liam's mouth falls open at that, trying to form words that can begin to convey the turmoil of thoughts in his head. He feels his heart going crazy in his chest because, _h_ _ow does_ _Theo_ _know him_ , and his name has just left Theo’s lips, and his own name spoken in that voice is everything Liam wishes to ever hear.

“How-” he starts, his voice breaking on the single word, but thankfully Theo cuts him off, probably realising Liam is freaking out at the mention of his name.

“The teacher told me your name.” he explains with a smile, and Liam sinks back on his stool. He knows his Youtube username is nothing related to his real name so of course Theo doesn’t recognises him, of course he doesn’t know, but he still feels disappointed because of the sudden burst of the bubble of hope that had bloomed in his chest at the mention of his name.

He finally manages to turn his attention away from Theo after nodding at him, acknowledging the explanation, and catches Mason’s eyes across the room. The boy raises an eyebrow in question upon seeing Liam’s face, that probably looks like it’s never looked before. A mix of emotions, really hard to content inside. He feels like he’s going to explode. Everything feels too unreal. He’s stuck between reacting, screaming, shaking, crying, and staying put, staring numbly at the boy, trying to figure out if all of this isn’t something his mind has just come up with. If it isn't a dream.

He mouths “Theo”, like he’s been used to do. Like he’s done many times before, a simple word, a simple name that now explains so many things in Liam’s life.

But this time as he mouths it, the boy is sat next to him and Liam has to blink and rub his eyes quickly to make sure a tear doesn’t roll down on his cheek. He wonders if his eyes are as red as they feel, because they really sting.

Turning back to the boy makes his heart skip a beat because he’s actually there and Liam still can’t believe it. It almost makes him feel like floating, like he isn’t truly there, the only thing reminding him is his own heart beating so fiercely against his chest it almost hurts. And Theo’s heartbeat too, steady and strong. The other boy has no idea how his presence, his scent, his heartbeat and his breathing affects Liam; his whole world is both fading away and being reborn, all at once.

When it sinks in, the group project thing he’s just been paired up with Theo for, Liam checks once again to verify the boy is really beside him; his hearing is focused on his heart but Liam is still scared he’s imagining it all.

His eyes meet Theo’s, and his adverts his gaze instantly, even though he knows he’s totally been caught staring.

“Liam?” and oh, Liam can’t believe he actually survived Theo voicing his name again. His whole body melts down at the sound, his mouth almost asks the other boy to say it again, and again, and again.

He nods instead, eyes returning back to the gaze he was previously fleeing.

“So, what subject would you like to take for the project?” he asks, and fuck, Liam has such a hard time concentrating on what he’s saying, the voice is completely washing over him and his brain is short-circuiting he can’t form coherent sentences.

“Subject.” he says, which makes no sense, and he wants to slap himself. He feels his cheeks heat up and he tries to push it down but he isn’t sure it’s working. Probably not at all. “What project?” he blurts out, “No, I mean, what subjects are there?” he corrects himself, and the softest chuckle leaves Theo’s lips, making Liam’s eyes fall upon them. The turmoil of feelings in his stomach is so strong he almost feels sick.

“They’re written on the board.” he says, pointing at the front of the class. Liam tears his eyes away from the gently smiling lips to bring them to where the words are written down. He realises the teacher has probably already explained many things about the project, at least the base of it, and Liam has not heard a thing.

Great, he probably looks like a troublesome guy who doesn’t care about his grades. Liam cares, and he’s only troublesome in economy because he hates it and so does he the teacher. Not that Theo could know that. And overall, he must look like the weirdest guy, his eyes still stinging and his face red. He feels so stupid. Thank god, Theo doesn't mention anything about Liam's weird behaviour.

Liam reads the possible things they could work on but to be honest he couldn’t care less, so he turns back to the boy next to him only to be hit once again with the realisation that _Theo_ is sitting right there. He really needs to stop having heart attacks like that because he’s not going to survive that bloody class.

“I don’t really know. You can choose.” he croaks out, managing to only cringe slightly at the way his voice sounds.

Theo’s eyes seem to be shining with amusement as he looks between the board and Liam’s face. He then shrugs. “I like the free market and there’s a lot to say.” he tells him with a smile.

Liam only nods because Theo spoke again and his voice truly is Liam’s favourite thing in the whole world. He wants to listen to him forever. Tune out every other sounds so the only thing he hears is Theo. All Theo, only Theo.

* * *

When he finally gets out the classroom, with Theo’s number because the project is something they’ll have to work together on out of school hours, Liam both inhales for what feels like the first time in forever and can't find air to breathe. When Theo had asked Liam for a way to contact him, a smile on his face, Liam had felt his heart burst. And he’s not even overreacting. Even Mason doesn’t understand how much of a big deal it is. He isn’t sure to understand it himself.

He doesn’t know if he should tell Theo or not that he has watched his videos, because he feels like a traitor not saying that he knows so many little things like the fact that Theo has a cat, or that when he was eight he fell from the tree he was climbing with his cousin and broke his arm. But when he thinks about it, panic gets a grip at his insides because he realises it could scare Theo away. And that’s the last thing he wants. Liam is maybe a bit obsessed but he’s a nice guy and risking his newly born relationship with Theo is not something he needs right now. He just can't afford it.

But Mason says it’ll be better to do so, "the earlier the better", and he’s not wrong about that, totally right, even, but god, that doesn't stop Liam from being so very scared.

He thinks about it all weekend, and the fact that Theo is now a part of his life, actually there, all flesh and blood, makes Liam’s head dizzy when he thinks too much about it. He replays the videos, and now he can’t help but picture the boy’s entire face, his green eyes, the way they shine when he smiles, his hair, some bangs falling gently on his forehead, his eyebrows and everything, _everything about him_.

Liam feels so lucky and privileged to know what the boy looks like, and so much more lucky because he’s so beautiful it actually hurts Liam’s eyes.

He can’t wait for Monday because he knows Theo is supposed to publish another video and it’ll probably be one of those reading videos the boy mentioned wanting to do, and the idea is so very original and interesting that Liam can’t help the bubbling excitement in his stomach when he thinks about it.

Theo said he liked reading a lot, and Liam thinking about the fact that he’s going to read one of his favourite books to him is making him all giddy inside.

* * *

Liam can’t stop looking for Theo everywhere he goes, and checking his phone for a text that he knows probably won’t come so soon. But still, it doesn’t stop Liam to look for him and crave him, crave him so much it drives him insane.

He and Mason had jointly decided that Liam would tell Theo about the videos the next time they’ll meet up, and he’s terrified, but he knows it’s something that has to be done. Scenarios keep playing in his head, about how he should tell him, and he tries to be positive and imagine it going well, but he also knows his mouth is probably going to sabotage him and that’s why he’s more anxious than he should be in the first place.

Monday night, as Liam receives the notification of Theo’s video being uploaded, his phone rings with a text from the latter and Liam’s head panics because he wants to jump on the video and also answer and he feels like he has to sit down because it’s just too much at once.

He decides to answer Theo and load the video on his laptop instead. He freezes when he sees the message, because even though he was expecting it to be just that, he can’t get his head around it actually happening.

7:06 _  
Hey Liam, do you want to meet up at the library on Wednesday to start working on the project? :)_

Liam can’t believe the same guy who just uploaded the video has just asked him to meet up, even if it is for a school project, it feels too unreal. Finally being able to spend time with him. Amazingly fanciful.

He types out a few answers, trying to keep it simple and casual, and he settles with:

7:09 _  
Hey! :) How are you?? Yes, Wednesday’s perfect, is 2pm okay with you?_

Liam had planned to answer and start the video but Theo’s answer comes almost immediately and Liam’s stomach is suddenly all warm and fuzzy.

7:10  
_I’m great, thank you! I’m waiting for some friends right now, we’re going to eat downtown tonight. You?  
Actually, can we meet up at 2:30 instead?_

Liam can’t help but smile. Theo is willingly sharing information about his life, when he could have kept it simple and let the conversation die down to them agreeing to meet up at 2:30. Liam is aware he’s smiling like an idiot right now but he couldn’t care less.

7:11  
_Great too, but I’m not planning anything tonight though. Going to work on economy, as you know, I love it that much._  
_Pizza?_  
_Yeah sure, 2:30 in front of the library, noted! ;)_

7:13  
_As if… Great plans though. :’)_  
_Yeah, probably pizza even though I’m craving hamburgers right now, it’s really bad_  
_Perfect, thanks!_

And so they keep talking, even when Liam knows Theo is actually out with his friends; he just takes a little longer to text back but he still does it and nothing could make Liam happier. He doesn’t even start the video, deciding to keep it for tonight.  
The thing is, Liam knows Theo’s voice so well by now that reading the texts he can almost hear him say each word, imagine him chuckle as he reads Liam’s sarcastic comments. He does hope he’s at least a bit funny.

When he gets into bed that night, after he and Theo told their goodbyes, he plays the video, even though he feels a little weird listening to them while actually being acquainted with the guy in real life, and the latter not knowing. He quickly gets over it when Theo’s soft voice enters his ears.

This time he’s sporting a green shirt, that Liam is sure matches his eyes perfectly, he’s still got the same little chuckles and kind-looking smile though. Liam wonders if he filmed the video earlier on the day, and if so, was he still wearing that nice green t-shirt when he went out with his friends that night?

Theo‘s voice is a sweet whisper, naming the book he will read, and then he’s so gently turning the pages, and he starts. Liam is completely taken in the world, he’s sure Theo must have read it so many times before because he’s reading almost perfectly and it’s so satisfying. Liam doesn’t know the book, even though he’s heard about the movie before, but he’s sure he’s going to love it if Theo does.

He falls asleep to Theo reading, and his soft chuckles and quick apologies when he gets some words wrong or mispronounce things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter, and on the story in general. :) I hope you're not disappointed. I know not much happens in this chapter.  
> I appreciate constructive criticism, so don't hesitate. Same goes with pointing typos and mistakes if you notice any! ♥️
> 
> P.S. The book Theo is reading is 'Dead Poets Society' by N.H Kleinbaum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapteeeer??? Yes yes indeed.
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any typo or mistake !  
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it ❤ :)

Liam doesn’t remember being this nervous to meet up with anybody, really, because all his former relationships or dates had been going smoothly, mostly because of the circumstances, and it had been a normal process. The problem with Theo, is that Liam already knows him, he likes him way too much, and the boy is his _anchor,_ which doesn’t help. At all.  
  
Not only his human person craves Theo’s presence and his voice and him, him, him, but his wolf is making him more and more nervous at how excitedly it paces inside, he’s so on edge he can’t stay still as he waits in front of the library.  
  
He would have liked to talk more with Theo after their friendly conversation Monday night, but now that he’s watched his reading video and has fallen asleep to it again, and again, he feels weird. He doesn’t want to come up as clingy either, so even now as he waits, ten minutes before the time they’re supposed to meet, he doesn’t want to text Theo to tell him he’s here, even though he very well could have done so.  
  
The second obvious problem is that he knows he has to, and _will_ , tell him about the fact that he knows about the videos. He and Mason had agreed on that. He'll do it. He has to. And he’s hoping, praying, it will go as good as his nervous mind can imagine a situation like that going. He just hopes he will not freak Theo out. That’s all he asks for.  
  
He gets lost in his own head as he waits, pacing in front of the building, checking the time until a little head, one that Liam has thought too much about, pops in between his phone and his eyes. Liam looks up, startled, and Theo laughs. Liam is suddenly filled with warmth at the sound, and it takes him a little time to get brought back to reality.  
  
Theo stands in front of him, smiling gently, head slightly titled to the side, as if he was wondering where Liam went for a moment. His eyes seem to ask about it, but Liam can’t say it anyway so he just acts like the question has never been there.  
  
“Let’s get inside?” Liam says, gesturing to the double doors behind him with a smile, that he knows look a bit too shy and crooked to be considered normal. Theo doesn’t seem to mind, he simply smiles back, brightly, before answering in the positive and taking the lead to walk inside.  
  
When they’re settled, notebooks opened and pencils ready to take notes of what the wonderful machine that is the computer will provide them, they get started. And Liam knew that Theo was interested in economy, but he seems more passionate now that they’re working on it; and the way he talks, excitedly explaining things to Liam, the way his eyes shine dig a little deeper the place he already had in Liam’s heart. He’s slowly slipping in his veins, he feels it, and it scares him because he’s known Theo only for a week – in real life, that is.  
  
He’s really clever, too, understands things even before Liam gets the chance to actually get a proper look, and he knows random things about the life of some economists Liam has barely heard the name of. He’s all so fascinating that Liam forgets for a while about what he’s supposed to do; what hasn't left his mind and has been scaring him to death. But even if he hates economy, he finds himself listening and longing to hear more, longing to understand it. Just because Theo is the one talking.  
  
When they’re both taking notes from books previously chosen in the shelves surrounding them, Liam discreetly steals glances at the boy sat in front of him as he tries to concentrate. Theo is leaning over his book, eyes roaming the pages, only leaving their actual location to fall on the paper he starts writing on. He’s chewing his lower lip in concentration, and the way his bangs fall on his forehead when his head bends over as he writes is probably making him look cuter than Liam has ever seen him. Liam almost wants to reach out and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
He can’t concentrate anyway, so after deep reflection, and inner panicking, he chooses this moment to announce the very dreaded information. He inhales sharply, putting his pen down, maybe a bit too harshly because Theo looks at him at the sound.  
  
“You okay?” he asks tentatively, eyes searching Liam’s face a moment.  
  
“Yeah.” Liam answers, even if he knows he sounds a bit too uneasy to be considered ‘okay’ but he still rolls with it. “Yeah, I am, I just needed to tell you something.” he says, voice wavering slightly. Liam can feel his own heart starting to beat faster in his chest.  
  
“What is it?” Theo asks, many emotions passing on his face, but too quickly for Liam to decipher. The one that seems to settle is a slightly confused interest.  
  
“It’s not easy, I just don’t want you to run away.” Liam says, eyes focused on the face in front of him, whose expression keeps changing the more he talks. “Well, it’s just-” he cuts himself off, searching for his words, but by the way Theo looks right now, he realises the way he talks sounds like he’s going to confess. Which is not exactly what was planned. Not at all actually, and now his heart is beating so hard it almost hurts.  
  
He shakes his hands in front of him, eyes wide open. “No wait, it’s not what it sounds like! I just wanted to say that I know about your videos!” he exclaims. So loud that some people next to him shush him, but he pays them no mind. His eyes are wider now, maybe matching Theo’s for a moment, before the boy’s are reduced to little lines with crinkles to the side as he laughs.  
  
Liam feels himself relax at the sound because, _he said it,_ surprisingly easily as well but his shoulders are still tensed because Theo is laughing and Liam isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not. He's so terrified.  
  
When the other boy has calmed down, he apologises breathlessly, his shining eyes meeting Liam’s still wide ones. “I just thought this was going another way.” he explains, and Liam's heart stutter in his chest at the statement. He wants to ask, _what if it had gotten the other way? What would you have done?_ But he pinches his lips as Theo keeps talking, because he can’t go down this road, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t.  
  
“I’m not going to run away because you’ve seen my videos. I do admit it feels weird to know you watched them but at least I can have a direct opinion on them. Face to face, at least.” Theo says softly, eyes locked with Liam’s.  
  
Liam has never heard Theo’s voice sounding so soft in real life, and he thinks his heart might have both died and relived after hearing it. He’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing for a second just to make sure he could hear it properly, no other sounds to hinder it’s course to Liam’s ears, and brain, and heart.  
  
Theo tilts his head to the side, playful smile on his lips even though there’s something on his face that gives away the fact that he feels a little shy. Or maybe is it the way he's scratching the side of his head, or how his finger taps slightly on the table. Liam realises he hasn’t spoken since he’s almost shouted in the boy’s face about the videos.  
  
He clears his throat, once, twice, opens his mouth to talk only to close it again. Theo chuckles. And Liam has no idea what he could say because if Theo wants his honest opinion on the videos, he’ll have to tell him about how he falls asleep listening to them and the way that Theo's laugh always seems to bring a smile on Liam’s face. If Theo asks for an honest opinion, Liam is doomed.  
  
“So, what do you think of the videos?” Theo asks, almost looking at Liam through his lashes and it gets hard to breathe. Luckily he talks again before Liam says anything he'll regret. “Anything you think I should change to make them better?” And that, makes Liam react.  
  
“No!” he exclaims quickly, only to speak slowly afterwards. “No, they’re perfect… I mean, they’re good. I especially like -” he swallows, looking at his hands. “-the reading videos.” he finishes, and when he finally looks up, Theo’s smile is blinding him for a moment.  
  
“I’m glad you like them. Have you listened to the whole reading one? It was quite long, I’m aware.” Theo says, shrugging softly.  
  
Liam shakes his head, not sure why. “It’s not too long, for me, at least.” God, he knows he speaks really slowly and that it must look a bit creepy, but if he doesn’t he’s really scared to say something that will betray him. “I watched all of it, and I’m really excited for the rest. The book seems interesting as well.” he says, controlling his voice the best way he can, but can’t help the smile taking over his features.  
  
Theo smiles back. “Then I can’t wait to film the rest. I’ll do it towards the end of the week.” he explains, and Liam can’t help but notice the way the pen in his hand keeps spinning between his fingers. He wonders if he is more nervous than he lets show.  
  
“Great, I’ll be your first view.” Liam says, because he means it and he plans to be, but he hopes it doesn’t sound too weird, either. Theo chuckles, his face momentarily hidden behind his bangs, then he smiles at Liam. Really widely.  
  
“Thank you for being so supportive.” he says.

_And if only he knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the usual length of my chapters, but I hope the next chapter will make up for that.
> 
> Thank you for following this story so far, I am extremely grateful. ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER?? :O  
> I can't believe it!  
> To you who's read so far... I sincerely hope you enjoy it. ❤️

Liam feels better, less on edge and more at peace with himself now that Theo knows about him watching. He doesn’t know the intensity in which Liam loses himself when he listens to him, but that’s a first step and that’s good. In any way, Liam telling Theo about how he feels about his voice would bring up questions and confessions that Liam is not ready for. The whole ' _I like you a little too much and you’re kind of, sort of, okay you actually are my anchor. And yes, it means I’m a werewolf'_ talk. _  
_

Liam is not ready for that.

Maybe one day Theo will know, he tells himself, Theo will know _everything_ , everything about Liam, and that makes hope bloom in his chest.

The weeks pass, the two of them meeting weekly in the library, working on their project - that Liam actually enjoys, now. He mainly enjoys Theo’s company but that is nothing new. Liam keeps watching the videos, falling asleep to Theo’s voice even though he tries not to. Luckily, now that he’s met the boy, he doesn’t listen to it as much as he used to. Doesn't need it as much as he used to.

They text often, and sometimes Theo is the one sending a text notifying Liam he is going to start filming a reading video, and whatever Liam is doing, the knowledge always makes him stop a moment to contain the excitation. Theo likes to tease him for it, mentioning the book and simply winking when Liam wants to know more about it. They both know Liam will have to wait until the next video to know more, even though he could very well find the book himself, but they still like to talk about it.

Theo secretly loves the way Liam’s eyes shine with excitement each time he mentions his videos, and so he does it more than he should. Not that Liam really knows that.

The first time Mason met Theo was when he and Liam had agreed to meet to get some drinks when the two project partners were over with a long afternoon of studying. And Liam always prides himself because even though they joke around a lot through the researches, they don’t fall behind on their work and still progress; they always manage to finish the things that were supposed to be done.

After spending the evening together, Mason and Liam had bid Theo goodbye, and the two best friends had talked about it, about the night, about Theo and Liam. Mason had mostly laughed at Liam because of course he was obvious about his feelings for Theo, just by the way he smiled and looked at him and was excited to work on _economy_. But Mason had also pointed something else out, something that had Liam’s heart flow with hope and skip a beat.

“ _Have you seen_ _the way_ _he looks at you_?” And Liam hadn’t, not really, Theo was always smiling like that, always laughing like that, and he was pretty sure he looked the same way at Mason that he did look at him. He was just happy that sometimes their eyes locked and they had silent conversations, laughter still present in both their throat, tugging up at their lips. It always feels intimate. He was just happy he and Theo were spending time together, and not strictly to work on economy.

Mason had kept pushing, and Liam had kept denying it. Because even though it made him extremely happy to hear his best friend say it, he couldn’t bring himself to hope for more, because he can’t afford rejection. Not from Theo. Not from his anchor. He can’t afford to lose him in his life. Not now he’s got Theo there, all flesh and blood, and his shoulder bumping with Liam's as they walk, his laughter when Liam is being ridiculous, his voice explaining him things he doesn’t get. Liam can't handle the simple thought of it.

Liam sees him almost everyday, they either hang out at the library, just to study together in silence – as long as it can last, at least. Or at Liam’s or Theo’s place to play video-games, or going out to get drinks with their friends, Theo’s and Liam’s merging together to form a lovely little group. Liam sees him almost everyday and tries to push down the feelings trying to get out, scream and clash, because when Theo smiles at him like that Liam still can’t handle it and it gets harder by the second.

He pushes them down until he can’t anymore and one day it shows. It breaks, it explodes. And Liam had thought that if he ever did let something slip between his lips, it’ll be when he’d have drunk a little too much, and couldn’t think straight, everything blurry at the edges, and the only thing clear Theo and his smile and his laugh and the feelings Liam has for him.

But no, he’s laying in bed, Theo by his side. It’s snowing outside, and they’d just gotten back inside, because Liam admits that he’s forever a child at heart and as soon as he’d gotten a look outside on this Saturday morning, and seen everything covered in white he’d screamed in the group-chat about it and had asked for anyone to come to his place so they could enjoy it. Most of the people on the group had been laughing at his excited behaviour, and would have liked to join but were busy elsewhere, had better to do. Theo though, had been in front of Liam’s front door fifteen minutes after Liam’s first message, gloves on his hands and beanie covering his hair, and he had looked so cute Liam had stopped working for a second.

They had spent a long time outside, building snowmen and pushing each other in the snow, starting snowball fights and sliding down the streets even though it hadn’t worked that well.

In the end, both of them had been soaked to the bones, and Liam’s feet and hands had been so cold they’d turned blue. He couldn’t feel his face but Theo seemed to be able to handle the cold more easily than Liam ever could, and so the latter had stayed outside with him until he had been the one wanting to come back in. Liam had tried to convince him of the fact that he was not _that_ cold but Theo had noticed the way his teeth were chattering and the redness of Liam’s whole face.

Theo is now laying by his side, with one of Liam’s hoodie on because the rest of his clothes were too wet and cold to be kept on, and the sight is doing things to Liam’s insides, something so close to happiness he can barely hold it in. And then the other boy turns around, facing Liam, searching his face for a moment with that same gentle smile that never fails to make Liam melt, and says “You’re still cold, aren’t you?”.

His hands are cupping Liam’s red cheeks, sudden warmth covering his still freezing skin. And Liam is losing himself, losing the promises he had made to himself, forgetting what his fears were telling him. His eyes lock with the green ones in front of him, the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, the only ones he ever wants to see, the eyes of the boy he is falling for more with every passing second, and the only thing he can think about doing is kiss him, like he’d been dying to do since he met him – and funnily enough, before that.

The warmth of Theo’s big hands on his cheeks makes his head spin, and with a last shaky breath, he shifts closer, slowly, and his heart almost bursts when Theo does the same, one of his hands sliding towards Liam’s nape, fingers threading with his hair.

They get closer, slowly, slowly, and when Theo smiles at Liam, green eyes leaving blue ones a second to land on his lips, Liam finds the last bit of courage he was missing and he leans in, his cold lips meeting Theo’s warm, soft ones. The kiss is light, gentle, patient. Liam feels like he’d been given the whole world, feels like he’s been granted something so pure and perfect he can’t process it, he just tries to pour into the kiss every single thought he’s ever had about Theo, pour all the love and the longing, and the waiting and the anchoring.

When they part again, Theo’s eyes closed a second longer than Liam’s, a sight the latter knows he will never forget, Liam mumbles a soft thank you. Doesn’t know why, doesn’t know what he’s thanking Theo for or if he’s even thanking Theo but he’s so god-damn thankful he has to voice it. Maybe to prevent himself to say something else he fears would be too soon.

An 'I love you' that had been hanging off his lips since Theo has sat next to him in this stupid economy class.

* * *

 

Liam feels like the luckiest person in the world. He knows he probably is. Because Theo is finally next to him, holding him close, and he’s talking in his ear. His breath hot against his skin, the voice just there, the words just his. No one knows what Theo is saying apart from Liam, he’s finally whispering secrets against his skin, warm and soft, the words appearing a moment on his pale skin.

He couldn’t care less about heaven when he’s laying there with the most beautiful boy, in a moon-lit room in which both their scents are mixed into one. He couldn’t care less when he’s with the person he loves, a person who knows everything about him and accepts it. The complicated, the crazy, the stupid.

He holds Theo closer to his chest, inhaling his scent. “I love you.” he whispers, finally, finally saying it, meaning it more than everything he's ever said before, everything he'll ever say. His lips brush against the other boy’s forehead as he says the words, and he hears Theo’s heart stutter in his chest, only to start beating as fast as Liam’s, both paces falling into the same rhythm.

Their eyes meet, and Theo smiles. The widest, sweetest smile Liam has ever seen on his lips. “I love you, Liam.” he tells him, leaning in to land a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

This exact moment in time, the softness of the sheets, the voice saying these words, the green of the eyes looking into his. This exact moment in time and everything about it is the most precious treasure the world ever has and ever will give Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  It's over.  
> Thank you for taking the journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it, like I did writing it; tell me what you thought in the comments? 
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out typos or mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome as well. :)
> 
> See you guys soon! ❤️


End file.
